Typically, a refrigerated display case has several doors which provide access to products located on shelves in a single refrigerated zone. While products may be separated on shelves according to which door they are proximate to, they may be similarly cooled within the refrigerated zone. When the doors are opened, ambient (e.g., warm) air may enter the refrigerated display case and cooled air from the refrigerated display case may exit the refrigerated display case. Both the loss of refrigerated air and the accrual of ambient air causes a refrigerated display case to operate inefficiently and undesirably.